


Вторая встреча: знакомство

by rakscha



Series: Meet and Greet and Don’t Waste Good [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Military, Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Military Background, Military Tony Dinozzo, Military!au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakscha/pseuds/rakscha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Расследование, которое Гиббс ведет со своей командой, снова приводит его в Бетезду. Где он снова сталкивается с ДиНоззо. И в этот раз они знакомятся по-настоящему. Только кем является Тони - свидетелем или подозреваемым? И как закончится расследование для всех его участников?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Вэнди у меня ООС, была написана до появления в сериале и фамилия у нее Мур.  
> Фик не бечен.

**_Вторая встреча: знакомство_ **

**_ноябрь 2000_ **

Стэна Берли часто спрашивали, почему он согласился работать с кем-то с такой репутацией, как у агента Гиббса, он всегда отвечал, что если занимаешься каким-то делом, то лучше делать это рядом с первоклассным профессионалом. Хотя потом он задумывался и не всегда мог даже сам себя убедить, что это настоящая причина. Порой ему начинало казаться, что должно быть в жизни что-то еще, кроме долгих изматывающих часов поиска убийц и лжецов в компании очень раздражительного начальника и познания удивительно-отвратительных форм, что принимает человеческая жестокость. Он задумывался, стоило ли остаться на старой работе и был бы он уже к этому времени конгрессменом. О том, что хотел бы завести семью и чтобы они никогда не столкнулись с тем злом, что ежедневно видел он. О том, что Сьюзен из полиграфного отдела уже несколько раз приглашала его выпить в пятницу вечером. Стэну нравилась Сьюзен. У неё длинные курчавые волосы и когда смеется, она…

Полученный подзатыльник неожиданный, но заслуженный, успевает подумать Берли, оборачиваясь поприветствовать босса. По виду Гиббс сегодня в жутком расположении духа. Потому что в руках у него целых два стакана с кофе. Наверное, снова спал в подвале. Стэн на пару секунд заворожен загадкой, как с двумя стаканами в руках, старший агент сумел дать ему подзатыльник и не расплескать ни капли.

\- Хватит мечтать, Берли. Ты поговорил с женой нашего капитана?

Младший агент проснулся сегодня в шесть утра в отличном настроении, рассчитывая провести день за составлением каталога из «висяков»*, закрепленных за отделом, чтобы сделать поиск по ним более удобным. Было в работе с документами что-то, что всегда притягивало Стэна. Именно с подобной работы он когда-то ушел работать в Морскую полицию, решив изменить жизнь. От увлекательнейшего задания его отвлек с коммутатора о новом деле. Им поручили найти капитана Чина, ответственного за испытания новой взрывчатки, которые должны были пройти завтра. Сегодня же должны были состояться финальные тесты. Все телефоны капитана не отвечали, дома, куда за ним приехала охрана, никого не было. Начальство нервничало и боялось, что он решил продать свои разработки. Прозвонив повторно все телефоны и самим проверив дом, Гиббс и Берли отправились в Бетезду, место работы жены пропавшего, которая тоже не отвечала ни на один телефон. Очередного невезучего новичка, приставленного к их команде третьим, Берли как старший полевой агент оставил в офисе разбираться в банковских счетах Чина. И вне досягаемости дурного настроения Босса.

Стэн согласно кивнул Гиббсу и они вместе двинулись по длинному коридору вглубь больницы. По дороге Стэн пересказывал, что ему удалось узнать:  
\- Сестра в регистратуре сообщила, что Лори Чин работает в физиотерапевтическом отделении уже 3 года. Милая, приветливая, все её любят. Никаких конфликтов на работе. Отделение работает до восьми, но иногда некоторые пациенты остаются дольше и Лори часто задерживается, помогая им. Вчера она работала в вечернюю смену. Утром медсестра её не видела и предложила подробнее узнать в отделении. И… мы на месте.  
В регистратуре Берли посоветовали сразу в отделении направиться в зал для занятий с пациентами, двери которого оказались сейчас перед агентами. В нем было много различных тренажеров, треть пола была укрыта синими матами. По залу были рассредоточены пациенты, занимающиеся со своими врачами или медсестрами. 

Пока Гиббс осматривался и допивал второй стакан кофе, младший агент подошел к ближайшей паре и спросил, как им найти сестру Чин.

\- Лори? О, я не видел её сегодня. Но вчера последним она занималась с Тони. Может он вам как-то поможет? 

Медбрат указал в угол, где худощавая сестра следила за тем, как пациент, сидя, сгибал и разгибал правую ногу. Гиббс сразу пошел туда. Берли пристроился и пошел чуть сзади и справа за спиной Гиббса, на своем привычном месте.

При их приближении, пациент развернулся к ним и в его глазах мелькнуло узнавание, а губы расплылись в широкую улыбку. Он повернулся к медсестре и что-то шепнул ей. Она очень мило улыбнулась. Подойдя, Стэн разглядел на её бейдже имя Энн. Пациент же снова улыбнулся и радостно поприветствовал Гиббса, а на Стэна он бросил оценивающий взгляд. 

\- Очень специальный агент Гиббс, Морская Полиция. Спасибо за пиццу, приятно, что вы запомнили.

По реакции Гиббса, который стоял перед Берли, агент не смог прочитать, рад бывший морпех этой встрече или нет и какие отношения связывают мужчин. Пациент казался слишком молодым для того, чтобы быть сослуживцем Гиббса. У него была довольно короткая, но модная стрижка. Приятное лицо. Определенно военный, скорее всего штабной. Мужчина же расслабился и уселся в совершенно невозможной позе, вытянув правую ногу и неосознанно потирая колено. На нем были еще заметны свежие шрамы. 

\- Представите мне своего друга, Гиббс? 

\- Специальный агент Берли.

Тони улыбнулся и протянул руку для пожатия. Стэн ответил, невольно пропитываясь некой симпатией к военному. Гиббс задумался о чем-то своем и продолжать молчать, поэтому Стэн сам задал интересующий их вопрос, видел ли пациент сестру Чин сегодня.

\- Лори? – с мечтательной улыбкой закатил глаза Тони. – Что за руки! Будто над тобой работает бригада морпехов, - тут мужчина подмигнул Гиббсу. – Я бы на её месте давно нашёл местечко поприличнее. Вчера я рассказывал ей про фильм, где сестра…

-Ближе к сути, - резко оборвал его Гиббс. Военный удивленно остановился и ответил, будто рапортуя:

\- Последний раз я видел сестру Чин вчера в 9.00, когда она выходила из здания через левый южный вход. Она помахала мне рукой и скрылась за деревьями. С той стороны обзор закрыт, но автостоянка находится в пяти минутах ходьбы от дверей. 

У Берли возникли сомнения о том, что история между Тони и его боссом, и решил просто послушать и понаблюдать. 

\- Что делали вы после этого? 

\- После того, как мы попрощались и я удостоверился, что сестра Чин идет к машине, я отправился в свою палату, специальный агент Гиббс. Мы уже на допросе? Или вы подозреваете, что с Лори что-то произошло? – он посмотрел Гиббсу в глаза. – Вы так не думали, но теперь считаете. Но если вы здесь не ради Лори, то ради кого? – снова пристальный взгляд в глаза Гиббса. – Это ради её мужа, да? Тот еще тип…

Медбрат с табличкой «Фрэнк», который указал им на Тони, подошел к компании и прервал разговор. 

\- Прошу прощения, но Тони пора на рентген. 

-Агенты, - попрощался военный, тяжело вставая и опираясь на протянутый Фрэнком костыль. И вместе с сестрой и медбратом отправился к выходу из зала. Переглянувшись, агенты обогнали их и отправились в офис главы отделения. Точнее Гиббс отправился. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал все об этом парне. И проверил его историю. Нашел пленки с камер, нашел машину сестры Чин, и сделал проверку её прошлого тоже. Попроси Эбби отследить её телефон. 

Младший агент покорно ушел, думая о том насколько им нужен еще один постоянный агент в команду. Потому что для него одного становилось слишком много заданий. Затем достал телефон и набрал номер Новичка.

\- Начинай проверять жену Чина. Кажется, она тоже пропала.

**_NCISncisNCIS_ **

Было уже около пяти, когда все агенты снова собрались в офисе. Последний час Стэн разрывался между попытками собрать досье на их свидетеля из больницы и просмотром видео с камеры наблюдения. Вернувшийся Гиббс был в настроении не сильно изменившимся с утра и не был рад, когда агент на испытательном сроке Тед Дональдсон сообщил, что финансовые записи обоих супругов абсолютно чисты. И что родственники не слышали ничего от обоих уже почти две недели. 

\- Стэн, что у тебя? – Гиббс подошел к столу Берли и в ожидании уставился на него. 

Младший агент встал и подошел к плазме, на которую вывел личное дело с крупной фотографией уже знакомого им мужчины в военной форме. 

\- Сержант-инженер сил специального назначения Энтони Д. Диноззо. Родился на Лонг-Айленде. Закончил военную академию Род-Айленда, затем университет Огайо, год в полиции Пеории, 18 месяцев в полиции Филадельфии. Потом «зеленые береты». Отличные рекомендации, есть награды. Информация о его последних операциях, находится под грифом секретности и нам нужно получить допуск на её просмотр, - тут Гиббс покачал головой «забудьте пока». - Лидер его отряда сообщил, что сержант в отпуске по медицинским показаниям уже два месяца и пока неизвестно, когда вернется на действительную службу. В каких-то конфликтах не замечен.

\- Это все? 

-Остальное выясняем, Босс. Эбби просмотрела видео с камер. Сержант и сестра Чин покинули зал в 9.00. Затем видно как сестра выходит из здания и скрывается за деревьями.

\- Диноззо?

\- Сержант здания не покидал.

\- Машина? 

\- На стоянке со вчерашнего утра. 

Стэн еще договаривал фразу, когда Гиббс полез в ящик за пистолетом и значком. И после кивка Босса потянулся за своими. 

\- Двадцать шестой!..

\- Двадцать седьмой, Босс.

Злой взгляд.

\- Выясни, смогла ли Эбби отследить телефоны обоих Чин и проверь ориентировку на машину мистера Чина. Мы едем обратно в Бетезду.

После задержки на полчаса в вечной сплошной столичной пробке на объездном шоссе (но никак не связанной с сумасшедшими навыками вождения бывшего морпеха) они были снова в больнице. Агенты вернулись к тем самым дверям, откуда вышла сестра Чин и пошли по её пути, осматривая все детали. Днем Берли заехал на стоянку на своей машине, чтобы проверить наличие машины Лори, и этим совершил большую ошибку. Потому что как только агенты вошли в зону деревьев, закрывавших камере вид на автостоянку, им сразу стало ясно, почему медсестра Лори Чин не была дома и не отвечала на телефонные звонки со вчерашнего вечера. За кустами, прямо на дорожке лежал мобильный телефон. Земля вокруг была затоптана следами, будто двое людей боролось. 

\- Начинай обрабатывать место преступления.

Эффект от полученного подзатыльника Стэн чувствовал до конца дня

**_NCISncisNCIS_ **

Оставив Берли заканчивать с местом преступления, Гиббс ушел осматривать машину.

Такой некомпетентности и невнимательности можно было ждать от новичка, но Стэн работал с ним уже почти пять лет. Старший агент ожидал большего от своего ученика. Он продержался столько времени рядом, побив некий рекорд на офисных ставках. Но в последнее время у него все чаще случались нелепые ошибки. Он отвлекался. Думал не о работе. И это Стэн! Возможно стоит присмотреться к Двадцать шестому. Как его зовут? Нед? Тед? 

И это проклятое дело. Исчезнувшие супруги, реальных зацепок к местоположению которых нет. Зеленый берет в свидетелях, который видел Гиббса действовавшего вне полномочий по другому делу, которое не было делом. Сплошные загадки и никаких ответов. О, как ему был нужен кофе.

**_NCISncisNCIS_ **

В палате было темно, и единственным источником приглушенного света был телевизор, подвешенный у полотка напротив кровати. Он тихо бубнил, показывая «Эту замечательную жизнь». До Рождества оставался еще месяц, а любимый рождественский фильм уже крутили по кабельному. Тони не признался бы, но фильм всегда поднимал ему немного настроение. Он не спал, и когда дверь в палату тихонько приоткрылась, мужчина специально прикрыл глаза и стал наблюдать из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Это была Вэнди. Его нежная, любимая Вэнди. Которая приходила к нему почти каждый день после часов для посещения, потому раньше не позволяла работа.

\- Не рановато для традиционного рождественского фильма? – Её теплый голос, словно свет, прогнал все темные мысли по углам. Тони не двигался и пытался сохранить в памяти этот момент, её короткие кудряшки, яркий блеск улыбки и нежность, с которой она на него смотрела. На шеё у его невесты висело обручальное кольцо, которое Тони подарил ей еще до последней миссии. И так и не успел отнести ювелиру, чтобы его уменьшили. И пока он торчал в этой проклятой больнице, еще не скоро сможет. А ведь он планировал, что к декабрю они уже будут женаты и спустят все его премиальные на медовый месяц на Ямайке. 

\- Милый, я знаю, что ты не спишь, - снова солнечно улыбаясь, она наклонилась и поцеловала его. Тони открыл глаза, притянул её к себе и затащил на кровать, продолжая целовать. Вечера были лучшим временем для него. 

\- Ты принесла мне чего-нибудь? – мужчина потянулся к пакетам, которые девушка принесла с собой и которые теперь были тоже на кровати. Вэнди игриво ударила его по руке и начанала доставать открытки. Его отряд сейчас был в Африке. Без него. Что в какой-то степени давало сильно успокаивало Вэнди, и нервировало Тони. Жены и подружки его сослуживцев часто навещали его и приносили разные открытки, цветы и домашнюю выпечку, что немного заставляло Вэнди ревновать. Но она уже о многом прониклась тем, что такое жена военного и молчала об этом. 

Вэнди достала из сумки большую ароматно-пахнущую коробку. В ней оказалось 12 пончиков. 

\- Я бы не позволила тебе их есть, если бы не физиотерапия. Потому что ты набираешь вес быстрее, чем я. 

Упоминание о физиотерапии напомнил Тони о сегодняшнем дне. 

\- Я снова видел его. Того морпеха, что ошивался в палате Фостера. 

\- Ну, это не удивительно. Ты говорил он агент Морской полиции, а это все же военно-морской госпиталь. Возможно, мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты себе тоже нашел похожую работу. Ближе к дому. Ко мне. Может тебе стоит попробовать в полиции Балтимора?

\- Вэнди, - раздраженно оборвал подругу Тони. – Не сейчас, хорошо? – Это разговор поднимался между ними снова и снова. После свадьбы, которая была отложена из-за ранения Тони, Вэнди хотела, чтобы Тони вышел в отставку, и у них появилась возможность завести свой дом, из которого не придется переезжать вслед за новым назначением, где смогут появиться их детишки. Она не могла понять, насколько для военного важна была служба и братья по оружию. Возможность сделать что-то большее. Изменить мир. Из-за этого они часто сорились. Особенно сейчас, когда её любимый был так близко, у его невесты появилась надежда быть рядом постоянно. 

\- Где ты его видел? - немного обижено прозвучал голос Вэнди. Тони закрепил смену темы поцелуем.

\- В зале, он пришел с напарником. Вылитые Старски и Хатч. Или даже Тернер и Хутч. - Оба засмеялись. - Они считают, что Лори пропала.

Вэнди удивленно вскрикнула и закрыла рот руками. 

\- Лори? Мы же с ней только позавчера обедали! И она так тебе помогает. Тони, ты должен как-то помочь, если это правда. Она очень хорошая. Мы собирались на шопинг в эти выходные. 

Тони с удивлением узнал, что девушки общались. Впрочем, он и сам хотел чем-нибудь помочь в поисках медсестры, если с ней что-то случилось. Но именно в данную минуту он совсем не хотел об этом думать. Мужчина обернулся к расстроенной девушке, крепко обнял и поцеловал. У них было еще 20 минут до обхода ночной сестры Эрин.

**_NCISncisNCIS_ **

Было уже полдесятого, когда телефон Стэна зазвонил. После долгих часов работы, которые не принесли ни одной зацепки, неожиданно это оказались почти приятные новости. Которыми он поспешил поделиться.

\- Босс, только что звонила городская полиция. Они нашли капитана Чина и везут его к нам.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: В данном отрывке присутствует упоминание наркотических веществ.

**NCISncisNCIS**

К тому времени, когда привезли капитана, все заинтересованное его исчезновением начальство уже было уведомлено директором. Но до выяснения того, мог капитан продать информацию об испытаниях или нет, директор Морроу предложил отложить испытания, что в целом обрадовало обеспокоенных защитой своих секретов военных и сильно расстроило увлеченных ученых и спонсоров.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Чин, оказавшись в здании Морской Полиции, до допросной тем вечером так и не дошел. Капитан не был в состоянии связать и двух слов, а потому Гиббс, только увидев его, до скрежета свел зубы и вызвал доктора Малларда, или как он предпочитал чтобы его звали, Даки, который до того как стать патологоанатом имел обширную терапевтическую практику. Поэтому при необходимости он иногда осматривал подозреваемых или потерпевших, а иногда оказывал и первую помочь раненным агентам. Осмотрев приятно живого пациента, доктор Маллард постановил, что раньше утра от него ничего не добиться, потому он находится под действием неких веществ, и взял несколько образцов крови для анализа. Гиббс, решив не дергать директора хоть в этот раз, отправил Берли с Чином и охраной в госпиталь, и уехал домой. 

Не то, чтобы он собирался спать. Происходящее весь день не имело никакого смысла и не складывалось в общую картинку. Жон Чин исчез, Жон Чин вернулся, и они никак в этом не участвовали. При этом дело не было закрыто, потому что с Чином что-то произошло, и Лори Чин исчезла. И не вернулась. И никто про нее ничего не слышал. Ни соседи, к которым он послал Дональдсона, ни родственники, ни коллеги. Сорока восьми часов еще не прошло, отсутствующий муж не заявлял о пропавшей жене. Машина женщины так и осталась на стоянке. И там, где она проходила, они нашли следы борьбы. И ещё снова Диноззо.

Зайдя в дом, бывший морпех задержался на пять минут в гостиной, чтобы убрать пистолет в сейф и сразу спустился в подвал, большую часть которого занимал остов будущей лодки. Стефани, его жена, ненавидела и «чертов» подвал, и «чертову» лодку, и поэтому никогда туда не спускалась. Хорошо, что она на неделю уехала к матери. Очередная попытка разобраться в их отношениях была бы последней каплей в этот день для мужчины.

Гиббс скинул пиджак на скамью, закатал рукава рубашки и стал шкурить уже обитый киль. Монотонная работа требовала сосредоточенности и одновременно успокаивала. Агент снова мысленно вернулся к событиям дня. Он никак не мог понять, какого черта единственным свидетелем по их делу оказался этот Диноззо. Гиббс не верил в совпадения, но сильно сосредотачиваться на сержанте тоже смысла пока не видел. Возможно, стоило бы его вызвать в офис на официальный допрос, чтобы записать показания. Чутье подсказывало, что подозреваемым он не был. Но было в нем что-то цепляющее. Возможно нераскрытый потенциал. Хотя он и был «зеленым беретом».

Затем мысли агента снова вернулись к тайне Лори Чин. Чутье В её исчезновении было что-то неправильное. И всё же связанное с пропажей мужа. И ему казалось, что они уже опаздывают с поисками. Утром ему определенно предстоял разговор с директором и попытка придумать официальную причину, почему они должны заниматься этим делом.

Возможно, стоило поспать несколько часов.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Следующее утро Гиббса началось в Старбаксе. Любое утро для него начиналось только после первого глотка кофе. И поэтому часто начиналось не дома, а в любимой кофейне. Купив Каф-Пау для Эбби, агент отправился в офис. Первым делом, не поднимаясь на своей этаж, из гаража он сразу зашел в прозекторскую. Где Даки, поприветствовав старого друга, сообщил, что, по словам Стэна, в течение ближайшего часа Чин, напоенный кофе, будет доставлен и готов к допросу. И что кровь капитана на анализе у Эбби.

Поднявшись на этаж выше по лестнице, Гиббс, как любит выражаться Эбби «проскользнул» в лабораторию и, встав за спиной у криминалиста, поставил перед ней заветный энергетик. Эбби нравился этот ритуал, ему тоже. Что ему не слишком нравилось, это громкость, на которой Эбби предпочитала слушать музыку. Хотя это и позволяло ему незаметно к ней входить. При виде любимого напитка на столе девушка обрадовано вскрикнула и радостно поприветствовала старшего агента.

\- Что нового, Эбс?

\- Я сделала новую татуировку, но не уверена как к ней отнесутся сестры. Я не уверена, что место, в котором я её сделала, можно показывать сестрам. Они все же монашки. Хотя если послушать кое-какие из историй сестры Розиты...

\- Эбби, улики.

\- Я к этому и веду, Гиббс.

Девушка взяла со стола энергетик и отпила, улыбаясь. Высокая, темноволосая и с тяжелым макияжем, она всегда улыбалась так, что озаряла помещение. Девушка плавным движением указала на монитор и начала быстро печатать.

\- Я не успела еще закончить со всем, что вы мне привезли. В машине сестры Чин мы обнаружили только один набор отпечатков, принадлежащей самой медсестре. В машине довольно много мусора, но важных для дела улик в ней нет. Думаю, потому что она до нее просто не дошла.

Девушка развернулась и подошла к столу для улик, на котором лежало два телефона. Один из них больше походил на паззл из обломков.

\- Телефон сестры Чин был разбит, и каких-то полезных данных из него извлечь не удалось. Зато мне удалось установить время, когда телефон перестал принимать сигнал с телекоммуникационной башни, а значит и время нападения. Двенадцатое сентября, девять ноль шесть вечера. Список звонков телефонная компания обещала выслать, но судя по входящим звонкам с телефона капитана Чина, он был последним, кто разговаривал со своей женой. На аппарате отпечатки сестры Чин и еще одного неизвестного, которого нет в нашей базе.

Как только Эбби замолчала, одна из лабораторных машин издала писк. Девушка быстро начала печатать на клавиатуре и вывела результаты теста на монитор.

\- Боссмэн, мои детки так себя ведут только, когда ты здесь. Просто спешат выдать результат. Возможно это вариант некой техномагии вуду?

Криминалист быстро подошла к Гиббсу и пристально уставилась ему в глаза. Потом подняла его руки. Потыкала пальцем в живот и уже собралась измерить череп, когда агент её остановил.

\- Никакой магии. И я вижу? - он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону монитора.

На экране высветилось несколько кристаллических решеток.

\- О, токсилогический анализ образцов крови, взятой у пропавшего-вернувшегося капитана. Я вижу большое количество алкоголя и следы бензодиазепина. Флунитразепам.

\- Р2.

\- Отлично, Босс! Или более известный как рогипнол. В малых дозах мышечный релаксант, а в дозе примерно равной 1 мг в смеси с алкоголем способен вырубить человека на 8-12 часов. Возможны провалы в памяти и другие побочные действия. Гиббс, зачем кому-то вырубать капитана «наркотиком для изнасилований»?

\- Я не знаю, Эбби, но мы во всем разберемся.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Это дело начинало крепко действовать на нервы Стэна. Оно было странным, улики, что они смогли найти были странными. Он пересмотрел 20 часов видео с камер наблюдения, находившихся у места, где пропавшая медсестра вышла из здания, но никого подозрительно, исключая медицинский персонал не увидел. Лори Чин в обзор камеры не попадала. Как и тот с кем она боролась. Тот самый проход к парковке попадал в слепую зону, и никаких перекрестных камер поблизости не было. На банковских счетах обоих супругов не было странных пополнений или переводов, оба не пользовались кредитками больше суток.

И никаких новых идей до момента пока не будет проведен допрос, а Эбби не закончит с уликами ни у Стэна, ни у Дональдсона не было. Дональдсона, который очень часто отлучался и перешептывался с агентом из команды Данема, собиравшимся на пенсию. Видимо этого новичка они тоже не удержат в команде. Стоило ли самому в ней держаться?

Поэтому не зная, чем еще заняться, Стэн, хотя и опасался подзатыльника от Гиббса, сидел и занимался классификацией «висяков». У придуманной им новой системы был отличный потенциал, который при удаче можно было бы внедрить во всем агентстве. Кое-что из старых трюков, выученных при работе с архивами в Конгрессе, ему тут очень пригодилось.

Агент был очень увлечен, поэтому довольно привлекательная брюнетка с гостевым пропуском, подошедшая к его столу, стала дня него полной неожиданностью. У нее был немного потерянный вид, она с интересом оглядывалась кругом. Стэн привстал, представился и спросил, чем он может ей помочь. Как только девушка произнесла имя Гиббса, Берли почувствовал удар по затылку, который был сильнее, чем обычно. Видно работа над классификацией не была такой уж тайной.

Девушка с удивлением наблюдала за разыгравшейся сценой. А потом посмотрела на старшего агента, будто оценивая и узнавая. Затем протянула руку для приветствия.

\- Меня зовут Вэнди Мур.

\- Специальный агент Джетро Гиббс, - агент ответил на рукопожатие. Девушка застенчиво улыбнулась.

\- Мне очень нужно поговорить с вами, агент Гиббс.

Гиббс не показав ни капли удивления, обернулся к Стэну и приказал:

\- Найди Новичка и спуститесь к Эбби. У неё появились зацепки.

Затем снова обернулся к девушке и повел её в сторону комнаты отдыха. Там усадил её за стол и налил две чашки кофе. Поставив одну из них перед девушкой, он взглядом предложил ей продолжить.

\- Все это очень странно, но Тони настоял на том, чтобы я поговорила с вами и привела её сюда, но она отказывается подниматься и поэтому вы должны пойти вместе со мной, - на одном дыхании выпалила девушка. Поняв, что ничего внятного не произнесла, она сделала глубокий вдох и начала заново.

– Меня зовут Вэнди Мур, - Гиббс согласно кивнул, - я невеста сержанта ДиНоззо, с которым вы знакомы.

«Снова ДиНоззо!» пронеслось в мыслях Гиббса. «Что он значит? Пытается вмешаться в расследование?» Но на полувопросительный взгляд девушки согласно кивнул.

\- Он сказал, что вы поймете, насколько это важно, и вы ищите Лори и это должно помочь. Я начала немного дружить с Лори, когда она начала помогать Тони с упражнениями. Мы несколько раз обедали вместе с ней и её золовкой. Так я и познакомилась с Энжел. Когда я узнала, что Лори пропала, я позвонила ей, и она сказала, что именно этого она и ожидала.

\- Мы несколько раз обзванивали известных родственников. Почему она ничего нам не рассказала или не пришла к нам?

\- Её муж, Болин, запретил ей. Он младший брат Жона. И в их культуре принято беречь честь семьи. Она не могла прийти. И она очень напугана. Но она любит Лори и хочет помочь. Если вы пойдете со мной, то я отведу вас в парк, который находится тут рядом, и она все расскажет.

Идея иметь свидетеля, чьи показания нельзя будет прикрепить к делу, не нравилась Гиббсу, но информация женщины могла помочь с поисками её родственницы. Поэтому они с Вэнди вернулись в офис, Гиббс взял пальто, пистолет и значок и, бросив «Нужно еще кофе», вместе с девушкой направился к лифту.

Лишь в спину ему раздалось удивленное:

\- Но вы только что пили кофе? Босс?


	3. Chapter 3

**NCISncisNCIS**

Энжел оказалась милой, аккуратной и сильно замерзшей женщиной. В это время года уличный парк был не лучшим местом для встреч, поэтому Гиббс предложил переместиться в кофейню на противоположной  от здания Морской Полиции стороне парка. Из нее открывался отличный вид на Потомак и дорогу и поэтому они расположись у окна. Агент отошел заказать всем кофе, но видел, как женщины стали перешептываться, Вэнди  при этом сильно жестикулировала.

Он вернулся с тремя стаканами и печеньем для женщин. И ободрительно посмотрел на Энжел, кивнув Вэнди. Женщина начала говорить с небольшим акцентом:

\- Я хотела прийти, агент Гиббс. Но я не должна была, мой муж не хотеть этого. Он тоже знал, что у Жона есть любовница и она работает в одной больница с Лори. Там он с ней познакомился. Последние несколько недель Лори получать эти странные звонки. Женщина в них говорила, чтобы Лори уйти от Жона, оставить его, иначе ей будет смерть.

\- В полицию, я понимаю, о звонках она не сообщала.

Согласный кивок.

\- А муж о них знал?

Женщина задумалась. И отпила остывшего кофе.

\- Я не думаю, что Жон знал о них. Он бы запретил эта женщина звонить. Но это не главное, агент Гиббс. Два дня назад Лори сказала мне, что узнала, кто ей звонит и собирается с ней поговорить. И вот теперь она пропала. Это не похоже на Лори. Она всегда звонить мне. Всегда. С ней что-то плохое произойти.

Чем больше женщина говорила, тем больше она смелела и поэтому она рассказала подробнее о  звонках и как они это все старались скрыть. И что хотя её муж Болин является братом Жона, они очень разные и он тоже думает, что с Лори что-то случилось, хотя и считает позором для семьи, что кто-то узнает об их проблемах.

От погружения в семейную историю Чинов агента спас только звонок мобильного. Это был Стэн.

\- Босс, капитан Чин интересуется, держим ли его под арестом, и требует адвоката.

\- Никаких адвокатов. Буду через 15 минут.

Агент выключил телефон и с извинением обратился к Энджел, прося уточнить, не хотела ли бы она рассказать что-то еще. Женщина отказалась. Но взяла его руки в свои и, поймав его взгляд, несколько мгновений молча посмотрела в глаза мужчины. Потом быстро попрощалась и ушла одна.

Через пару минут Вэнди немного потерянно вышла вместе с Гиббсом из кафе и поежилась. Агент предложил поймать ей машину. Женщина улыбнулась. Получилось грустно, но все равно подняло немного настроение мужчине. Он улыбнулся в ответ ободряюще. А потом некстати подумал, что её жениху довольно повезло.

У женщины зазвонил телефон. Видимо не в первый уже раз. Женщина протянула руку для пожатия:

\- Удачи вам, агент Гиббс. Надеюсь, что вам удастся найти Лори.

Бывший морпех попрощался и направился через парк к Верфи*. Отходя, он услышал:

\- Да, Энджел рассказала мне и агенту Гиббсу…

Но решил не отвлекаться на это, учитывая, что он знал, с кем именно она говорила. Прогулка немного освежила голову и привела в порядок мысли. Гиббс вспомнил, что так и не купил кофе с собой. Что было для него странно, но возвращаться не стал.

В деле появилось новое лицо – таинственная любовница Чина, которую нужно было найти и допросить. Вероятно, звонки с угрозами и исчезновение миссис Чин были связаны. Все постепенно вставало на свои места.

На входе в здание Морской Полиции, когда агент проходил через пост охраны, у него снова зазвонил телефон.  Гиббс ответил, не смотря на экран, о чем сразу же пожалел.

\- Гиббс.

 - Милый, доброе утро.

У агента сразу свело зубы и легкое настроение, оставленное знакомством с Вэнди, почему-то исчезло.

\- Привет, Стеф. Хорошее настроение?

\- Вчера мы праздновали день рождение мамы. До Филадельфии не так уж и далеко и ты мог бы провести один день со своей семьей.

\- Они твоя семья, Стеф, - агент поднимался по лестнице, пытаясь понять, злится его жена или нет.

\- Наша, Джетро, наша. Ты даже не позвонил вчера и я была очень зла. Все из-за этой чертовой работы.

\- Не сейчас, пожалуйста. 

На другом конце трубки голос замолчал.

\- Я звоню не ругаться. Спасибо за подарок. Мама очень оценила и сам подарок и то, как его доставили. А иногда мне кажется, что тебе наплевать.

\- Твои старики заслуживают этого. Я рад, что им понравилось.

\- Не уверена, что папа оценил, - раздался смех его жены. - Спасибо. Я люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя. Мне пора…

\- Да, да, знаю. Кто еще спасет мир, кроме Джетро Гиббса. Иди, морпех, - женщина снова рассмеялась. Сделала звук поцелуя и положила трубку.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Берли специально потащил Новичка вместе с собой посмотреть на допрос, проводимый Гиббсом. На это у него было несколько причин. Во-первых,  хотя возможно, Чин был не самым удачным подозреваемым, Неду стоило посмотреть на технику допроса профессионалов. Гиббс иногда удивлял тем, что использовал и что-то другое, кроме классического запугивания. Да и на саму технику «взгляда Гиббса» всегда было интересно посмотреть. Особенно, когда ты не на принимающем конце.

Второй причиной стала встреча Стэна со Сьюзен на обратном пути от допросной к своему столу, после того, как оставил лейтенанта там с охраной у двери. Она была ужасно расстроена из-за того, что уже третье свидание, которое он ей назначил, сорвалось. Очень расстроена.

Поэтому Стэн прошел в наблюдательную комнату, оставив Новичка в коридоре дожидаться Гиббса. Надеясь оттянуть встречу с боссом как можно дальше, заранее предугадывая его реакцию на случившееся. За стеклом лейтенант Чин сидел за столом, положив голову на руки, и будто спал. Из-за закрытой двери до Стэна и техника донесся неуверенный голос Неда.

\- Сэр, эээээ, Гиббс, вот результаты… Нет, на камерах никого подозрительного. Никакой активности по кредиткам. Никаких подозрительный действий на счетах… Нет, нет. Нет, не проверяли. Ээээ, нет, сэр, - затем возникла пауза, видимо Гиббс снова высказывался по поводу «Не зови меня сэр» и задавал уточняющие вопросы. Или Дональдсон свалился в обморок.

\- Нет, Босс, Эбби не пустила меня в лабораторию, она говорила что-то про неудачное сочетание цифр 2 и 7, что-то связанное с островом Пасхи и призывом духов, хотя мне казалось, что 9 довольно удачное число… Нет, сэр, не думаю, сэр…

Техник осуждающе посмотрел на Стэна, зная репутацию Гиббса как порядочного ублюдка и человека, что верно издевается над новичками. Стэн устало потер лицо и вышел из комнаты. Гиббс подошел к Стэну, приподнял его голову за подбородок и оценил красный отпечаток ладони у него на щеке. На губах у него заиграла улыбка.

\- А ведь ты еще даже не женат, Стэнли. _Моя бывшая жена как-то пыталась расколоть мне череп клюшкой для гольфа. У неё был отличный удар._

\- Босс, а разве вы все еще не женаты? И мне казалось, что Даки говорил, что это была бита.

Гиббс прищурился будто решая, насколько сейчас серьезен его агент.

 - Есть новости, заслуживающие моего внимания, а не слухов в бухгалтерии?

Стэн выпустил воздух из лёгких, затем вдохнул. У него вдруг заболел живот. Но он вырвал из рук Теда папку собранную по делу, открыл и зачитал самое главное из отчета криминалиста.

\- Эбби провела анализ следов обуви с места преступления. Оба типа следов довольно маленькие и принадлежат женщинам. У них похожий рельефный рисунок подошвы.  Эбби старается установить точную марку обуви, это займет еще около часа, но уже можно сказать, что это легкие кеды, похожие на те, что носят медсестры, которых мы видели в госпитале.

Гиббс задумался, но все же спросил еще:

\- Что-то новое про Р2?

\- Анализ мочи капитана подтвердил, что капитан был накачан рогипнолом. Примерное время, когда это произошло, можно будет установить, когда препарат полностью выйдет из крови капитана, а это 72 часа после приема.

Затем Берли протянул папку начальнику, и тот вошел в допросную.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Зайдя в комнату, Гиббс молча сел за стол и стал изучать папку, что ему дал его старший агент. В ней были результаты осмотра капитана Чина врачом в приемном покое. В целом, там не было ничего нового. Рогипнол в крови, небольшие пробелы в памяти связанные с примерным временем приема препарата, разбитые колени, следы от наручников на руках.

Сам Чин беспокойно ходил из угла в угол, останавливаясь на пару секунд и пристально глядя на агента. В итоге, он все же не  выдержал первым.

\- И долго меня будут здесь держать?

\- Вас что-то не устраивает? – холодно отозвался Гиббс, отрываясь от бумаг. – Мы ждем вашего адвоката.

\- К черту адвоката! – взорвался капитан. – Я должен быть в другом месте сейчас, у меня важные испытания!

Все так же, не теряя возмутимости Гиббс, молча посмотрел на мужчину, и сообщил ему, что испытания были скомпрометированы и отложены до окончания специального  расследования. Чин, на минуту присевший, чтобы быть на уровне глаз агента, когда тот ему отвечал, снова нервно вскочил и продолжил бродить туда-сюда. Через стекло раздался стук с намеком на то, не нужно ли насильно усадить капитана и не нужен ли еще один агент в комнате. Гиббс повернулся к зеркалу и сделал отрицательный жест рукой.

\- Может быть, вы присядете, капитан, и расскажите о том, что вы делали позавчера двенадцатого сентября после 18.00?

Азиат недовольно огляделся, но сел за стол.

\- После окончания работы мы с коллегами решили немного отпраздновать грядущие испытания и окончание работы и поехали в ресторан.

\- Это нам известно. Но вы уехали почти сразу.

Капитан рассеяно потер висок:

\- Мне позвонила Энн и предложила встретиться. Я вернулся на работу, оставил машину там и она меня забрала.

\- Кто такая Энн, капитан? – Гиббс снова обернулся к зеркалу и кивнул в сторону допрашиваемого. Чин не обратил внимания. Теперь он тер оба виска. Если верить врачам, то именно с этого времени у капитана сохранились обрывочные воспоминания под действием наркотика.

\- Энн забрала меня и мы поехали… поехали в мотель? Она хотела сделать мне сюрприз, - каждая фраза звучала очень неуверенно, будто мужчина сомневался, происходило это или нет. – Мы встречаемся с Энн уже некоторое время.

\- Полагаю, что миссис Чин ничего не известно об Энн? – скривился Гиббс. В ответ капитан немного отвернул лицо.

\- У нас Лори давно были нелады в отношениях. И как-то я заехал за ней на работу и познакомился Энн, и она предложила выпить кофе, и…

\- Мистер Чин, - агент сделал упор на мистер, - вернемся к событиям вчерашнего вечера. Что было после того, как вы встретились с Энн? Куда вы поехали?

\- Это был мотель, я почти уверен. И мы что-то пили… Я не помню, что произошло потом, - капитан обхватил голову руками и уронил на стол. – Потом я помню, как проснулся, и шел по дороге, и меня арестовала полиция и привезла сюда.

\- Вам известно, что между тем, как вы приехали в мотель, и вас задержала полиция, прошло почти 30 часов?

Капитан в онемении уставился на агента.

\- Так же в вашей крови были найдены следы наркотического вещества, известного как рогипнол.

Капитан  покачал головой  и грустью уставился в потолок.

\- На основании этого я могу предположить, что вы не знаете, где сейчас находится Энн?

Чин снова лишь покачал головой. Этот допрос очень не походил на те, когда Гиббсу приходилось выбивать признание. У них появлялся подозреваемый, связанный с пропажей капитана. Но оставался еще один вопрос.

\- Капитан Чин, что вам известно о нахождении вашей супруги?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:
> 
> Центральный Вашингтонский офис Морской Полиции расположен на территории бывшей вашингтонской верфи.


	4. Chapter 4

**NCISncisNCIS**

После пересказа Вэнди её разговора агента Гиббса и невестки Лори, Тони задумался о том, кем могла бы быть таинственная любовница Чина. Тони чувствовал свою вину в том, что произошло. Если бы он чуть дольше постоял у дверей, вышел бы с медсестрой на улицу, сделал бы что-то… Не в состоянии сидеть на месте и просто ждать, мужчина решил самому осмотреть место, где исчезла Лори и в котором вчера рыскали федеральные агенты. Будто какое-то предчувствие подсказало ему это. Взяв трость, Диноззо дождался пока медсестра на посту, что находился между его палатой и запасным выходом, отвлечется, и быстро прошел по коридору к лестнице. Хотя «быстро» в его случае было довольном громким словом. Мужчина тяжело шел, сильно хромая, но к удивлению почти не издавал звуков. Спустившись по лестнице на нижний этаж, Тони пошел в крыло физиотерапии, стараясь по пути улыбаться всем медсестрам. Дойдя до зала физиотерапии, он вышел через те же двери, через которые прошла совсем не так давно и Лори.

К моменту, когда мужчина вышел на улицу, он уже почувствовал сильную усталость, но решил не поддаваться ей. Подходя к дорожке, по которой шла Лори, Диноззо увидел кого-то в медицинской форме, рыскающего в траве. Это была женщина, хотя Тони не мог различить, знакомая ему или нет. Она шарила руками по траве, все время оглядываясь. Тони, молча стоявшего в тени за небольшим выступом у лестницы, она не видела. Разочарованно вскрикнув, женщина ударила ладонями по земле, встала и отправилась в сторону закрытого несколько лет назад крыла. Тони осмотрелся, и никого не увидев, тихо пошел за ней.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Берли в нерешительности стоял перед  допросной комнатой, зная, что постучав, нарушит Правило Гиббса, но у него были действительно важные новости. Поэтому мысленно собравшись, и снова почувствовав боль в животе, он открыл дверь и вошел.

\- Босс, у меня…

Гиббс резко вскочил со стула и вытолкал Стэна из комнаты. Разочарованно глядя на агента, он резко стал говорить:

\- Сколько раз я уже повторял? «Никогда не прерывать допрос», Бёрли. Никогда.

\- Я помню, Босс. Но я говорил с Эбби, и она подала мне идею, и с помощью ребят из компьютерного…

\- Короче, Бёрли!

\- Почти все медсестры как и врачи носят пейджеры, Босс. Мы нашли в базе больнице номер пейджера Лори Чин. И смогли отследить его сигнал. Он все еще на территории больницы.

Гиббс уже более спокойно и одобрительно похлопал агента по плечу. И, уже держась за ручку двери, сказал:

\- Отличная работа, Стэн. Готовь фургон. Возьми с собой Новичка.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Сначала идея пойти за таинственной медсестрой показалась Тони глупой. Но женщина продолжала подозрительно оглядываться и обходить всех гуляющих на территории пациентов и персонал на некотором расстоянии.  

Через какое-то время женщина прошла мимо главного входа в крыло, в котором несколько месяцев, что Тони провел в больнице, шел ускоренный ремонт за счет пожертвований. Здание окружали строительные леса, и вид заброшенности у него все еще не прошел.

Медсестра проскользнула сквозь металлическую конструкцию к небольшой двери, ведущей в подвал. Тони же пришлось задержаться у входа. Выходя из палаты, он не взял с собой сотовый телефон и не мог никому позвонить. Но и терять время на поиски помощи тоже не было. Решившись, военный осторожно приоткрыл дверь в подвал. Оттуда раздались женские крики.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Когда Гиббс вернулся, Чин возбужденно вскочил со стула. Возможно, как остаточная реакция от наркотика настроение капитана менялось каждые пять минут. Сейчас он снова был возбужден:

\- Агент Гиббс! Вам удалось что-то узнать о моей жене?

Гиббс, не отвечая, сел за стол и жестом предложил то же самое сделать капитану. Тот медленно сел.

\- Т.е. вы продолжаете утверждать, что не имеете понятия, где находится ваша жена?

\- Я уже несколько раз говорил вам это, агент Гиббс!

\- Зато вы так и не рассказали, кто такая Энн. И как нам её найти.

Чин снова хотел вскочить, но удержался.

\- Она медсестра! Энн Уильямс. Работает вместе с Лори. Скажите, что вам удалось узнать про мою жену?

Уже не слушая агент, не отвечая, быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Тони бросился на звук, в маленькое помещение, совершенно забыв о ноге. По потолку комнаты шли трубы и сходились у дальней стены. Там по стене они опускались вниз, и к одной из труб была привязана женщина. Это была Лори. На лице у нее был огромный синяк и запекшаяся кровь у виска. Перед ней стояла другая женщина. Наконец сержанту удалось как следует разглядеть её. Таинственной похитительницей оказалась Энни, одна из медсестер, с которыми он тоже занимался физиотерапией. По всему лицу у нее была размазана косметика. В трясущихся  руках она держала пистолет, нацеленный на Лори.

Все это Тони увидел буквально за секунды. Он уже входил в комнату, когда раздался выстрел.  И он снова ничего не успел сделать. Лори была мертва.

В её взгляде застыла смесь надежды и ужаса. Стараясь не смотреть на неё, ДиНоззо бросился к Энни, чтобы вырвать пистолет. Она яростно сопротивлялась и не отдавала оружие. Мужчина попытался обхватить её за пояс, чтобы она не смогла двигаться. Но женщина извивалась как змея и выбила трость из рук военного. Затем медсестра извернулась и со всей яростью ударила его ногой в раненное колено. Боль была настолько сильной, что мужчина чуть не рухнул на неё, но все же не отпустил.

\- Тупой вояка! – женщина зубами вцепилась в ту руку Тони, которая обхватывала её. Второй рукой он пытался дотянуться до пистолета, который медсестра пыталась развернуть и нацелить в него. В тот момент, когда ему это почти удалось, Энни нажала на курок.

Звук выстрела  почти оглушил Тони. Пуля прошла совсем рядом с его лицом. И на минуту время замерло. Он отпустил Энни, которая все еще держала пистолет и бешено орала, хотя сам военный не слышал не звука. В ушах у него раздавался только свист. Потом лицо медсестры исказила маска ужаса. Он увидел в её глазах яркий отблеск, затем почувствовал, как спину обожгла горячая волна, а в следующую минуту потолок рухнул на них обоих.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Когда агенты Морской Полиции прибыли в Бетезду, во внутреннем дворе больницы собралась небольшая толпа.

Гиббс первым вышел из машины и, приказав агентам взять оборудование и на всякий случай позвонить Даки, пошел к ближайшему офицеру полиции.

\- Специальный агент Гиббс, Морская Полиция. Что у вас произошло?

Полицейский казался совсем юным, но был очень серьезен, докладывая обстановку:

\- По данным внутренней охраны больницы ровно в 11.47 в здании С прогремел взрыв. В 11.52 был получен сигнал в 911, сюда были направлены все ближайшие патрульные машины. Нам удалось оцепить территорию и изолировать здание от толпы. Пожарным почти не пришлось ничего тушить, огню не удалось разрастись. Взрыв был небольшой и вызвал небольшое обрушение в подвале. Здание находится на ремонте. Сегодня у рабочих выходной и там никого не должно было быть. Спасателям удалось найти эпицентр взрыва, и, кажется, там есть кто-то живой. Это место сильно завалило, сейчас они пытаются освободить проход.

К разговаривающим подошли агенты Берли и Дональдсон с сумками. Старший агент обернулся к подчиненным.

\- Берли, в каком месте вы засекли сигнал пейджера сестры Чин?

 - На южной территории больницы, в пределе 50 метров в районе здания С.

\- Офицер?..

Полицейский быстро показал сторону, в которую нужно идти агентам и пропустил их за оцепление. Вдалеке горели огни пожарных машин, и вокруг здания была толпа людей. Кругом валялись рухнувшие леса. Было шумно, но спасатели сосредоточено и без паники работали над тем,  чтобы разобрать завал. Около главного входа стояли две пожарные машины, и несколько пожарных сворачивали пожарные шланги.  За ними, ближе к толпе стояла машина скорой помощи, рядом с которой  нервно спорили два врача. За ними почти у самого входа в подвал, стояло несколько офицеров К-9 с собаками, охрана больницы и еще спасатели. К ним и подошли  агенты, и сразу представились.

\- Уже известна причина взрыва?

\- Нет, но собаки нигде не почуяли взрывчатки. Поэтому команда саперов была отозвана. Несколько собак почуяло людей в том подвале. И скорее всего он был эпицентром взрыва. Через две минуты мы сможем войти.

В тот же момент раздался сигнал по рации капитана команды спасателей. Немного запыхавшийся голос, прерываясь помехами, доложил:

\- Мы вошли... Очень дымно… Тут трое людей... Кажется, двое из них ещё живы... Нужен врач…

Уже твердо уверенный, что в ни в каком другом месте им не стоит искать пейджер медсестры Чин, Гиббс отправился ко входу в подвал. Пропустив врача из скорой, офицер охраны больницы остановил бывшего морпеха, но увидев его взгляд, протянул ему каску и отошел в сторону. 

От входа в подвал до помещения, где горел свет фонариков спасателей, было всего три метра. Но все было усыпано остатками потолка, что рухнул из-за взрыва. И воздух был полон пыли и гари. Дышать было тяжело, но агент не обратил на это никого внимания. 

Сквозь проход заглянув в комнату, он поразился тому, как такое маленькое помещение может вместить стольких людей. У дальней стены от обломков освобождали женщину. Мужчины старались работать осторожно, но было видно, что ей уже ничем не помочь. В центре комнаты лежала еще одна женщина уже освобожденная от обломков. По тому, как неестественно была выгнута её шея, было ясно, что она тоже мертва. От нее отходил разочарованный врач. На обеих женщинах была форма медсестер. Совсем рядом со второй погибшей спасатели пытались аккуратно освободить из-под обломков мужчину. Подойдя ближе, агент сразу узнал его. Это был Диноззо.


	5. Chapter 5

**NCISncisNCIS**

Сначала он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел свет, еще не открывая глаз. Следующим пришел гул, когда голоса людей стали пробиваться сквозь свист в его ушах. Потом пришла боль. И голос. Голос пытался заставить вынырнуть на поверхность, очнуться.

\- Давай, сержант, открой глаза. Или все что говорят про зеленые береты правда?...

Голос появлялся и затихал, пока Тони силился открыть глаза.

\- Диноззо, соберись. Ты должен открыть глаза для доктора… Поверь мне, мы справимся с этим… Что скажет твоя невеста? Я не хотел бы её на твоих похоронах увидеть снова…

Голос успокаивал и давал уверенность, чувство, что все будет хорошо. Тони старался изо всех сил.

\- Сэмпер Фи, солдат…

И ему это удалось.

\- У нас есть свой девиз, ты же знаешь, Гиббс? – прохрипел он с трудом, но открывая глаза. Маленькая комнатка полная труб никуда не делась, хотя все вокруг было в пыли и не хватало большей части потолка. Перед ним сидел медик, который сразу потянулся просветить на реакцию его зрачки. Рядом с ним сидел Гиббс. Непонятно откуда взявшийся чертов морской коп.

\- Освободим угнетенных? Не слишком тебе подходит, - коп еще и улыбался.

\- Ну, эти камни кругом меня сильно угнетают, - на этом сержант закашлялся, и улыбка с лица агента пропала. Он кивнул кому-то, кого Диноззо не видел, и взял мужчину за руку.

К раненому обратился доктор. Это был сухощавый мужчина лет сорока с добрым лицом.

\- Привет, Тони. Меня зовут Том. Нам почти полностью удалось освободить тебя. И ты очень вовремя пришел в себя. Сейчас нужно будет быть очень храбрым. На твоих ногах лежит большая труба. И сейчас спасатели уберут её. Нам нужно чтобы ты оставался сильным, но если станет больно, сразу говори, и мы остановимся.

\- Ок, доктор Том, - ответил Тони, и спасатели начали работу. Когда Тони пришел в себя, у него болело все тело, но вся эта боль была на заднем плане. Она будто не касалась его. Ноги же были будто в огне. Казалось, трубу не убирают, а придавливают заново с силой нескольких бульдозеров. Военный стиснул зубы так, что почувствовал крошку во рту. А еще он совсем не завидовал Гиббсу, чью ладонь он сжимал изо всех своих оставшихся сил. Но руки не отнимал. Диноззо казалось, что агония длилась вечность, хотя уже через три минуты он был свободен.

Возможно, он ненадолго снова отключился, потому что, открыв глаза, почувствовал себя лежащим не на полу, а чем-то более мягком. Они покинули подвальное помещение и были на улице, но рядом со зданием. Гиббс все еще был рядом и руки не отпустил.

Доктор Том появился перед его глазами.

\- Тони, мне очень нужно, чтобы ты попытался пошевелить пальцами на ногах. Просто подумай об этом и слегка пошевели ими.

Тони в панике оглянулся на агента Морской Полиции, но тот наклонился к нему и ободряюще сжал плечо. Неожиданно пришла мысль, что никакой боли он больше не чувствовал. Глаза становились все тяжелее и тяжелее. Засыпая, Тони расслышал все тот же голос:

\- Все хорошо, ты справился, сержант, все хорошо.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Стэн Берли никак не мог понять, как дело, начинавшееся почти как шпионский детектив, виновник которого был найден и надежно укрыт в здании Морской Полиции, превратилось в это. Сам Босс снаружи пытался разобраться кому принадлежит юрисдикция, оставив своих младших агентов в помещении, совсем недавно ставшим местом трагедии. Из-за взрыва и последующей работы спасателей место преступления было безнадежно испорчено. Но все же после того, как скорая увезла сержанта Диноззо в работающий корпус больницы, агент Гиббс каким-то образом сумел оправдать свою репутацию безжалостного ублюдка, которому удается всегда добиться своего. Тела обеих погибших женщин ждали осмотра медицинского эксперта Морской Полиции, оставленные там, где их освободили от завала.

К тому моменту, когда Берли удалось установить прожектор, в комнату вошли доктор Дональд «Даки» Маллард и агент Гиббс, погруженные в разговор, который тут же прервался.

\- О, бедные юные леди. Агент Дональдсон, будьте добры, принесите мои инструменты из фургона. У Джеральда, к сожалению, сегодня важный экзамен. Мне было немного неудобно нести все самому. И прихватите мешки для тел. Ваша помощь неоценима.

Дав поручение самому последнему пополнению команды, эксперт снова повернулся к своему старому другу.

\- Из того, что ты мне рассказал Джетро, я думаю, что юный сержант сможет справиться с полученными ранениями, хотя мне и тяжело предсказать их последствия. Однажды мне пришлось столкнуться с похожим случаем. На молодого афганского солдата в результате взрыва обрушилась стена, и американские солдаты случайно нашли его с помощью собак, которые искали взрывчатку. Он пролежал без посторонней помощи так два дня. И он отделался обезвоживанием и сломанной ключицей. У судьбы бывают любимцы.

Гиббс молча прошел вперед и показал на место, где лежал мужчина.

\- Стэнли, замерь и зарисуй. Тут лежал Диноззо. Тут рядом с ним медсестра Уильямс, у стены медсестра Чин.

Даки взял старшего агента под руку и подвел под прожектор.

\- Покажи мне свою руку, Джетро.

Нехотя агент подчинился. На внешней стороне ладони был синяк в форме пальцев.

\- Это было довольно благородно с твоей стороны помочь тому молодому человеку. Но уверен ли ты, что он был непричастен к этому ужасному преступлению? 

Агент отмахнулся, достал фотоаппарат и начал фотографировать место преступления. Через несколько минут вернулся Тед с инструментами доктора Малларда, и все собрались рядом с первой жертвой – Энн Уильямс, которую опознал врач, пытавшийся спасти.

\- Как я вижу, этой юной леди, пытались помочь, после того как её освободили?

\- Спасатели сказали, что слышали хрипы.

Доктор склонился над женщиной и начал осмотр.

\- К сожалению, это были напрасные усилия. У неё были сломаны шейные позвонки. Трудно разобраться при первичном осмотре, но вот эти отметины на руках похожи на следы борьбы. Хотя это нужно будет проверить и отделить от следов камней.

Затем он встал и подошел к другой женщине. Её тоже освободили от завала, хотя тело и осталось привязанным к трубе у стены. Её лицо было перепачкано кровью.

\- Эта женщина умерла мгновенно от пулевого ранения в область груди. Пуля прошла навылет, - эксперт притянул девушку к себе и указал место с дырой в стене. – Бедное дитя. Большее скажет аутопсия, но думаю, что она просидела тут с момента пропажи. Видите вот эти раны на запястьях – это от попыток сорвать веревки.

\- Агент Дональдсон, прошу вас, помогите мне упаковать тела.

Гиббс достал нож из кармана и выковырял пулю из стены. Затем положил в пакетик для улик и обернулся к агентам.

\- Дональдсон, за дело. Берли, нам  нужно найти пистолет. 

**NCISncisNCIS**

В палате было тихо, раздавалось только размеренное бипанье монитора. Джетро Гиббс сам не знал, зачем решил зайти и проверить сержанта Диноззо, но от вида мирно спящего в кровати мужчины ему стало спокойнее. Этот вид отчасти напомнил ему их первую встречу, казалось так много времени назад. Правда тогда Диноззо не нужны были мониторы, и капельница, его ноги не были укутаны в гипс и подвешены к потолку и его не покрывали ожоги.

Дверь за его спиной открылась и в палату очень тихо кто-то вошел. Это оказалась Вэнди. В руках у неё было два стаканчика с кофе. Один она протянула федеральному агенту и он с благодарностью его принял. Кофе был отвратительный. Наконец, он все же решил заговорить.

\- Что говорят врачи?

Женщина всхлипнула, но потом улыбнулась.

\- Внутренних повреждений нет, хотя они будут пристально за этим наблюдать. Ожоги на спине. Сотрясение. Сломаны обе ноги. Что с его коленом они пока не знают. Месяцы физиотерапии по новой. Он живой.

 Гиббс неловко приобнял женщину одной рукой. Она снова улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

\- Он приходил в себя и говорил о вас. Сказал, что вы были рядом. Спасибо. 

Через несколько минут агент собрался уходить, но все же задал волновавший его вопрос.

\- А он не успел сказать, почему оказался там?

\- Нет. Только что у него было предчувствие.

Услышав это, Гиббс хмыкнул и, попрощавшись, вышел.

 

**NCISncisNCIS**

Возвращаться в офис после такого  дня не хотелось. И все же расследование еще не было закончено. Нужно было проверить, что нашли Дональдсон и Берли. И решить выяснить, что найдут Эбби и Даки. Но сразу на проходной охранник остановил Гиббса и сообщил, что директор ожидает его в Центре связи. 

Поднявшись на лифте и пройдя через офис, и не останавливаясь рядом со своими агентами, за что он поймал удивленно-вопросительный взгляд своего старшего агента, на который никак не ответил, Гиббс легко взбежал по лестнице на балкон второго этажа. Подойдя к тяжелой двери Центра связи и пойдя сканирование сетчатки глаза, он оказался внутри полутемной комнаты. Агенту всегда казалось странным, почему светлому и просторному кабинету директор предпочитал почти всегда темное и маленькое помещение, где он никогда не находился один. Вот и сейчас на огромном экране во всю стену шла трансляция какой-то операции, проходящей на востоке. Изображение сильно тряслось, и почти ничего не было видно из-за пыли после взрыва. Кругом раздавались крики на арабском. Том Морроу сидел в одном из кресел в первом ряду подиума и напряженно следил за происходящим. Гиббс молча подошел и сел рядом.

Они просидели тихо несколько минут, пока не раздалось сильно перебиваемое помехами:

\- Цель уничтожена, повторяю, цель  уничтожена. Запрашиваю подкрепление с воздуха для прикрытия отступления, повторяю…

Том повернулся к технику и тот заглушил звук, и изображение разбилось на одно большее крупное и четыре более мелких, но они продолжали показывать всю ту же операцию с разных камер.

Агент первым начал разговор:

\- Мы нашли Чина.

\- Я заметил, судя по тому количеству рассерженных звонков, что поступают в  мой кабинет. И я надеюсь, что ты в курсе, что возбуждение расследования о пропаже его жены было не в нашей компетенции. И с этим мне тоже пришлось разбираться. В следующий раз можешь попробовать позвонить и узнать мое мнение.

Гиббс лишь склонил голову набок:

\- Сэр.

\- Как продвигается расследование?

\- Я не успел еще обсудить это с моими людьми.

\- _Мои_ люди доложили мне, что агенты Берли и Дональдсон нашли орудие убийства одной из женщин и оно уже у Эбби.

Морроу задумался.

\- Джетро, ты считаешь, что этот сержант во всем замешан?

\- Нет.

С удивлением Морроу посмотрел на друга. Потом улыбнулся. В глазах вдруг мелькнул хищный блеск.

\- В таком случае не хочешь предложить ему место в команде? Я с кое-кем разговаривал, и, судя по тому, что услышал, ты мог бы сделать из парня хорошего агента, - затем он кивнул на экран, - шансов вернуться в отряд  у него почти никаких. Зато он нашел медсестру первым.

Гиббс тоже удивленно посмотрел в ответ.

\- Место в команде? И с чего ты взял, что он мне подходит? И если он не замешан, то это была чистая удача.

\- Просто выясни, что правда, а потом поговорим и о команде. Ты же знаешь, какова процедура стандартная.

Директор покачал головой и повернулся к технику, показывая этим, что разговор окончен. События, разыгрывающиеся на экране, вновь обрели звук. До боли знакомый Гиббсу, привычный и ненавистный одновременно. Стрельбы, взрывов и криков.

 

**NCISncisNCIS**

Спустившись в офис, Гиббс снова не стал останавливаться рядом с агентами, а сразу отправился к Эбби. Хотя и успел бросить задумчивый взгляд на Стэна, спускаясь по лестнице, и теперь тот судорожно рылся по ящикам в поисках чистой рубашки. Совершенно забыв, что держал сменную одежду в шкафчике рядом со спортзалом. Дональдсон для разнообразия сидел уже в чистой рубашке и даже умытый.

Закатив глаза и вздохнув, агент вошел в лифт и нажал кнопку подвала. Войдя в лабораторию Эбби, он был удивлен никого там не застав. Пройдя через лабораторию, сквозь стеклянные двери он заглянул в кабинет. Там сидел Стивен, один из немногих, кому Эбби разрешала работать с её «детками» в её отсутствие. Эксперт-криминалист имел свою лабораторию на том же этаже и в отличие от неё трех помощников.

\- Агент Гиббс! – Стивену было в районе тридцати, дресс-код  в отличие от  Эбби он не слишком нарушал и под халатом носил футболки и джинсы, хотя волосы и бывали у него порой удивительных оттенков. И еще он вечно был в отличном настроении. – Очень рад вас видеть! – Мужчина встал из-за компьютерного стола, вышел в лабораторию, подошел к агенту и с энтузиазмом пожал ему руку. Парня не брали никакие грозные взгляды и в итоге Гиббс просто сдался. – Эбби наверху воссоздает место преступления. Ей туда кучу мусора навезли. Подойдите вот сюда.

Агент подошел к столу, на котором лежал пистолет. А затем обернулся к экрану. Стивен подошел к компьютеру  застучал по клавишам, на экране появилось два изображения отпечатков пальцев.

\- Так как нам не нужно было искать, кому принадлежат отпечатки, а просто сверить их с базой, то разобрались с этим довольно быстро. Модель Кар К9, 9 мм. Он весь в отпечатках Энн Уильямс. На патронах тоже её отпечатки. На рукоятке есть несколько смазанных отпечатков сержанта Диннозо, но не на курке.

На экране появились фотографии Уильямс и Диноззо. У обоих были серьезные и спокойные лица. Совершенно не такие как когда он видел их в последний раз.

\- Эбби просила, чтобы к ней зашли, агент Гиббс.

Криминалист уже отошел к масс-спектроментру и что-то проверял в колбах. Но на прощание повернулся и все так же солнечно улыбнулся и помахал агенту рукой.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Дональдсон, воспользовавшись отсутствием Гиббса, снова куда-то исчез. Видимо приглядывал себе местечко в чьей-нибудь команде. Сам же Стэн мрачно стоял в туалете перед зеркалом и пытался оттереть лицо от грязи. Казалось, что пыль просто въелась в кожу. Любой другой начальник отпустил бы своих людей домой хотя бы, чтобы переодеться, а возможно и до следующего утра. Дело было почти закрыто. Каково было бы быть начальником самому себе? Сумел бы он добиться от Чина чего-то сам на допросе? И было ли это главным фактором?  
  
Умывшись и надев чистую рубашку, Стэн вернулся к своему столу. Сев за компьютер, он начал печатать отчет. Даже если Гиббс не объявил дело закрытым, это была его обязательная работа. Еще ОВР прислали несколько форм для заполнения по поводу применения Гиббсом табельного оружия во время предыдущего расследования. И бухгалтерия тоже хотела каких-то заполненных форм от Гиббса. Берли вдруг представил своего начальника наедине со всей бумажной работой и его настроение немного поднялось. Потянувшись, он начал печатать.

**NCISncisNCIS**

Даки даже не начинавший аутопсию пострадавших женщин просто выставил Гиббса за двери прозекторской, сперва предложив чаю и начав историю о том, как в Индии он как то познакомился с человеком, который тайно торговал собственным особым сортом. Агент сразу отказался и засобирался дальше.

Следующим делом он направился к Эбби. В огромном помещении, где размещался склад доказательств, и куда привозили все крупные улики, не умещавшиеся в лаборатории, развернулся настоящий хаос. Между столбиками с натянутой между ними веревкой, которые видимо, обозначали границы комнаты, где произошло преступление, был кучами навален мусор, и среди него лежало три манекена. Эбби стояла со стороны хранилища улик и рисовала маркером на двух белых досках.

Агент подошел к ней. Девушка обрадовано обняла его и повела к «месту преступления» и поставила на место одного из манекенов, видимо ДиНоззо. Затем сама встала на место Энн.

\- Так мы их нашли.

Она отошла чуть ближе к третьему манекену.

\- Судя по траектории вхождения пули в стену, она была выпущена отсюда.

Эбби изобразила как стреляет. Потом обернулась и встала примерно в то же место, где стояла первоначально. Совсем рядом с Гиббсом.

\- Она стояла лицом к взрыву, сержант спиной. Об этом можно судить по ожогам.

Гиббс повернулся лицом к Эбби.

\- Пожарные утверждают, что взрыв начался после того, как пуля прошла сквозь трубу. Чуть за твоей спиной, на потолке. Им вообще очень повезло, что помещение сверху было абсолютно пустое. Поэтому они почти не пострадали при взрыве. Судя по медицинскому отчету на правой щеке сержанта есть небольшие следы пороха.

Гиббс невольно обернулся и посмотрел в воздух над собой. Затем на траектории разрисованные на доске.

\- Уильямс стреляла в ДиНоззо.

\- Уильямс стреляла в ДиНоззо. Для суда, конечно, не сойдет, да мы и не закончили еще. Нужно время, Гиббс.

Агент слегка улыбнулся.

\- Отличная работа, Эббс. То, что Уильямс стреляла в ДиНоззо, не говорит, что он непричастен. Нужны еще доказательства.

\- Как скажешь, Босс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:  
> Угнетённых освободим - (лат. De Oppresso Liber) — девиз Сил специального назначения Армии США.
> 
> Сэмпер Фи - (лат. Semper fidelis) — фраза, в переводе с латыни означающая «Всегда верен». Служит девизом Корпуса морской пехоты США.
> 
> Центр связи – (англ. MTAC - Multiple Threat Alert Cente ) – центр оповещения о множественных угрозах


End file.
